wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Slaughterhouse Nine
The Slaughterhouse Nine, often simply called the Nine, were a rotating group of nine supervillains who roamed North-America. The group was founded by King, but was quickly taken over by Jack Slash, who killed King with the aid of Harbringer in 1987.“Jack,” Jacob said. He kicked King’s body again. “Fuck it. He always called me Jacob, practically purring. His little killer in training. As if I could match up to his Gray Boy. I want to be more than that. Get out from under his shadow.” - Excerpt from Interlude 21.x History Background The group was founded by King. Original members were: #King #Screamer #Harbinger #Breed #Crimson #Gray Boy #Nyx #Psychosoma #Jack Slash In 1987, Jack and Harbinger killed King. Harbinger left, and Jack become a leader. In the period between 1987 and 2005 Breed died from someone shooting an incendiary missile at the building he was in, Winter joined the group and became the lover of the Crimson, and Gray Boy been killed by Glaistig Uaine. In 2005, members wereComment by Wildbow: #Jack Slash #Crimson #Mannequin #Shatterbird #Winter #Chuckles #Crawler #Siberian #Hatchet Face Later Crimson was killed and Bonesaw replaced him, Cherish killed and replaced Hatchet FaceInterlude 11g (Anniversary Bonus), Winter was killed by one of her teammatesInterlude 13, and Burnscar was recruited by ShatterbirdInterlude 11c (Anniversary Bonus). Brockton Bay The Nine arrived in Brockton Bay in the wake of Leviathan's attack during Arc 11: Infestation. They had recently visited another city on the invitation of Ravager. The Nine had only eight members, so each member was sent out to find a candidate for membership. Members at the time were: #Jack Slash #Bonesaw #Siberian #Mannequin #Crawler #Shatterbird #Burnscar #Cherish In addition, Bonesaw had three creations with her that were composed of the corpses of other parahumans. * Murder Rat - A fusion of Ravager and her rival, Mouse Protector. Murder Rat was considered a member at first, but was demoted as a result of mental degradation. * Zombified Hatchet Face, who was eventually fused with Oni Lee to create Hack Job. * Pagoda - a fusion of Carnal and Prophet. The nominees were forced into a deadly survival game where they were individually "tested" by each of the eight members of the Nine over the course of three days, with the survivor earning membership in the Slaughterhouse Nine. Jack Slash claimed that if more than one candidate survived the tests he would admit defeat and leave the Bay.Snare 13.1 Jack Slash also expressed interest in Skitter due her actions during the testing period. During the Brockton Bay invasion, Burnscar, Crawler, and Mannequin were killed. In addition, Shatterbird was captured by the Undersiders while Cherish tried to betray the rest of Nine. She was punished with permanent imprisonment by Bonesaw. Despite Jack Slash promising to leave if more than one candidate survived, Hookwolf was declared the winner and allowed to join the Slaughterhouse Nine. The Nine fled Brockton Bay pursued by Dragon and the newly named Defiant, formerly known as Armsmaster. After Brockton Bay Jack Slash recruited Night Hag, Skinslip and Damsel of DistressInterlude 25 to fill the Nine's roster till more useful and long-term members could be found, while Dragon and Defiant managed to kill the Siberian.Interlude 19.x The Nine used Tinker technology stolen from Toybox in order to hide in a pocket dimension. All members of the Slaughterhouse Nine other than Bonesaw were placed in suspended animation for two years. During this time, Bonesaw was ordered to create nine clones of past and present members of the Slaughterhouse Nine, with the exception of herself, Hookwolf and Jack Slash (who received no clones), and Gray Boy (who received only one clone). The biotinker Blasto was kidnapped in order to help Bonesaw accomplish this. She used research notes from the parahuman Cranial in order to help her implant the clones with false memories and trick the Passengers into believing the clones were the real deal so that they would receive the original's powers. Despite her work the clones were still less dangerous then their source material, given the artificial source of their memories and consequent lack of familiarity with their abilites. Though it’s somewhat justified in this instance as they don’t retain their full memories – only cobbled-together personalities and histories. - Comment by Wildbow on Sting 26.3 Contessa visited Bonesaw during this period in order to nudge events to facilitate Bonesaw switching sides during the Golden Morning and help the heroes. Slaughterhouse 9000 Members The final iteration of the Slaughterhouse 9 - referred to by fans as the Slaughterhouse 9000 despite having less than 300 members - contained sets of nine clones of past and present members of the Slaughterhouse Nine, with the exceptions of Bonesaw, Jack Slash, Hookwolf, each of whom was the original. In the case of Gray Boy, his Passenger restored his original body, and it is implied that he held his original memories in addition to Bonesaw's implanted ones. His power also healed him of any brain modification forcing loyalty to Jack Slash. In addition, Bonesaw created five "special" clones:Interlude 25 * Laughjob - Hatchet Face and Chuckles hybrid (presumably). * Nighty Night - Nyx and Night HagSpeck 30.4. * Snowmann - Mannequin and Winter hybrid.Sting 26.5 * Spawner - Breed and Crawler.Speck 30.4 * Tyrant - King and Hatchet Face.Sting 26.3 History Jack's goal was to challenge Theo Anders as one of his endless games to stave off boredom, as well as to discover the method he was prophesied to end the world. If Theo failed to kill Jack, he would disband the Slaughterhouse Nine, leaving them to wreak havoc. During the conflict, Gray Boy perceived weakness in Jack Slash and traps him in a timeloop to make him suffer what might as well be eternal torment. Grey Boy also managed to trap Scion in a timeloop before being killed by Foil. The timeloop Jack Slash was trapped in had enough time between loops to allow him to talk. It also made it impossible for the heroes to kill him. This, combined with his powers being based on broadcasting, meant that the heroes had no way to shut him up and stop him from instigating the Golden Morning. As of the end of Worm, only four members are confirmed as alive. Jack Slash is trapped in a Grey Boy time bubble, Cherish is trapped at the bottom of a deep undersea trench with Mannequin's life support systems keeping her alive, Harbinger defected to Cauldron before the start of the main story, and Bonesaw defected to the Wardens. Several clones, including some Harbingers, may still be alive. Members Most members of the Slaughterhouse Nine lasted only weeks or months, and rarely did a member last more than a year. Some members of the Slaughterhouse Nine are unknown, and do not appear within Worm.Wildbow on Reddit Trivia * The Slaughterhouse Nine were the focus of Worm's one year anniversary bonus, a series of eight interludes released over the course of a week. Each update, for the most part, centered around the 'Nine' and their meetings with various candidates in Brockton Bay. Fanart Gallery Asphaltandblackberries_-_Hack_Job.jpg My little slaughterhouse nine by chromacurves.png Slaughterhouse9 by scarfgirl-d5yi6xx.jpg slaughterhouse 9 sketches by respicepostte.jpg References Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Villains Category:S-class threats